Gift of the Stormcutter
by TheLoneFoxUpTheHill
Summary: Cloudjumper isn't in for snoggletog. Does he dislikes mating? Or does he have diffrent reasons? He ends up flying away in stress. Will Toothless be able to get him back? Read it in: Gift of the Stormcutter! One-Shot Don't own anything English Word count: 2.210 Enjoy!


**Heya, new story! I don't own How to train your dragon.**

 **You all know Gift of the Night Fury right? If not, go watch it :O**

 **The tradition from baby dragons went on the years. This takes place the first year with Valka and Cloudjumper. Stoick did not die (Because I just want him to fill up some holes in the story and I think his dead was sad... HE JUST REUNITED WITH VALKA AGAIN!)**

 **Well, I say enjoy.**

 **—**

Hiccup, Valka and Stoick were inside their house with their dragons. It was getting cold. Winter was soon comming and Stoick had been busy with food for the town, now he could finally take a rest with his family.

Valka stood in the kitchen, kooking fishes. Stoick was behind a desk, writing some notes. Hiccup sat around the fireplace with the dragons (Toothless, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher). Hiccup was patting Toothless, Skullcrusher was in a deep sleep and Cloudjumper just watched everything around them (Don't ask how he fitted in the house... the house was big enough in this story...)

'You like that spot don't you?' Hiccup said while scratching Toothless' scales just behind his head.

 _'Oh yes.'_ Toothless said, it could only be heared by other dragons tho.

'Hiccup? When was that egg celebration thing again?' Stoick questioned while he still looked on the note he was writing.

'I think the dragons should leave tomorrow.' Hiccup said while he kept petting Toothless. This grabbed Valka's attention.

'Wait what are we talking about?' Valka said while turning around looking to both Hiccup and Stoick.

'Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you mom.' Hiccup ruffeled his hair.

'Its a year tradition.' Stoick said while turning around.

'To do what?' Valka asked laying down the knife she was using to cutt some fish.

'Well, dragons leave the island, find a mate to pair with, lay their eggs on a other hatching island and then they come back with their hatchlings and then we celebrate.' Hiccup said while watching Skullcrusher wake.

 _'Tomorrow?! I thought it was like over a week!'_ He said, his eyes widening.

'Maybe it is rude to ask, but Toothless won't be able to find a mate.' Valka said while looking worried to Toothless who laid on his back, wanting Hiccup to pet him there.

 _'_ He stays here on the island for preparings, he know he won't find a mate so he wouldn't try it.'

Cloudjumpers head suddenly perked up.

 _'Wait what...'_ He said with wide eyes.

 _'Whats wrong?'_ Toothless asked tilting his head to the Stormcutter. Cloudjumpers eyes looked into the fire.

 _'I never met another Stormcutter.'_ He said.

 _'Your kidding me right? Never met or saw one?'_ Skullcrasher said while perking up his head.

 _'Once.'_ The stormcutter said while blinking his eyes from right to left, his gaze wandering away.

 _'She should be there then.'_ Toothless said enjoying the pettting from Hiccup.

 _'She died.'_ Cloudjumper said getting straight to the point, not showing off any emotions.

The vikings noticed the sudden silence between the first talking dragons. Even Toothless stopped rolling on his back, not reacting to the pets he got.

'Bud whats wrong?' Hiccup said. Valka looked now to Cloudjumper who's pupils were changing from thin to thick.

 _'How do u know she died?'_ Toothless asked, trying to comfort the now closed Stormcutter. Cloudjumper sighed.

 _'I saw it happen...'_ His eyes now looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact,

'Cloudjumper?' Valka said worried, walking to the silent Stormcutter. She reached out to pet him but he suddenly stood up his pupils were thin, in hunting position.

 _'DON'T TUTCH ME!'_ He snapped, comming out as an roar. Valka's eyes widend, tears swelling up and pulling back her hand.

Cloudjumpers pupils became large again, when he looked to Valka, he realised what he had done.

 _'Im sorry!'_ He said hastly, moving closer to Valka who only backed away. Valka runned upstairs to her room.

Everyone now looked to the Stormcutter.

'OUT!' Stoick commanded him. Cloudjumpers pupils became thin and he hissed at Stoick he then runned out the house, his tail slapping some stuff to the ground.

 _'Cloudjumper wait!'_ Toothless said while getting up and following the Stormcutter. He watched the fourwinged dragon

fly away. Toothless tried taking off but couldn't without Hiccup.' _PLEASE COME BACK!'_ He roared worried. Toothless raced back inside dragging Hiccup with him outside.

 _'Come on Hiccup!'_ Toothless said, while pacing around and jumping.

'Woah bud slow down!' Hiccup said while climbing on Toothless' back.

They heared a slowly fading roar of a dragon. It sounded angry.

 _'We need to be fast or we'll lose him!'_ Toothless said.

Toothless remembered a conversation he and Cloudjumper once had.

*Flashback *^*

 _'Cloudjumper?'_

 _'Yes' He said, he didn't even look at him._

 _'Did u ever doubted to leave Berk?'_

 _Cloudjumper seemed to think about that._

 _'Not without Valka.'_

 _'But what if Valka abonded you... just wondering.'_

 _Cloudjumpers head perked up._

 _'I would be gone by daylight.' Cloudjumper said staring infront of him._

 _'But I don't think she will do that...' Cloudjumper said nervously._

*^* End Flashback*^*

Maybe Cloudjumper felt this like Valka leaving him. He could be gone forever!

Toothless flew faster with this thought. He couldn't spot the four winged dragon yet in the dark.

Where could Cloudjumper be...

His eyes looked from east, to west, from north, to south. Wait.

He looked up, clouds above him. His name was Cloudjumper.

Right when he was about to fly up to the clouds, he saw a shadow shooting out a cloud and shooting right back into another.

 _Like jumping trough the clouds..._

Toothless flew up. He flew still, only the sound of Hiccups breathing and his wings flapping.

 _'Cloudjumper please listen!'_ He'd roar out above the clouds, hoping the dragon would hear him.

 _'Leave.'_ They heared a roar echoing trough the dark skies. Hiccup tried spotting The stormcutter, but he was almost blind in the dark.

They suddenly heard two pairs of wings flapping, it was fading.

Toothless dived out the clouds, seeing the Stormcutter flying away with an absurd speed.

Toothless knew the Stormcutter was faster then his friends, because his extra pair of wings the stormcutter had full control in the skies. But none was faster as a Light fury.

Toothless followed Cloudjumper, slowly getting in to him, but from all sudden Cloudjumper shot down. Toothless was suprised and shot down as well.

Cloudjumper had landed on a small island, surrounded by sharp long rocks and a tree in the middle of the small island. Toothless landed aswell, feeling Hiccup sliding off his back. Hiccup was about to walk to the Stormcutter, who had his back turned to them.

'What is this place? I never saw this on the map before...' Hiccup said to himself while looking around him, holding his chin.

Toothless looked to the Stormcutter. He decided to sit next to him and so he did.

 _'Why'd u fly away?'_ He asked.

 _'I do it when I don't want to face things, bit cowardish but yeah.'_

 _'Why'd u almost attack Valka?'_ Toothless asked him with helpful eyes.

' _I remembered how 'someone' died.'_

 _'The other stormcutter?'_ Toothless asked.

Cloudjumper nodded his head.

 _'How did she die?'_ Toothless asked from his curiousity. He watched Cloudjumpers eyes, they seemed to stare to the ocean behind their feet.

 _'Oh im sorry.'_ Toothless said while lowering his head to the older dragon.

 _'Its okay, I'll tell you.'_

 _'Her name was Mistrunner.'_ Cloudjumper started.

' _We lived here. On this small island. From only fish and sea water.'_

 _'Maybe u did not know but Stormcutters are live long partners. I met her when there were more Stormcutters on the world. Stormcutters were hunted much because vikings liked our crown like things on our heads.'_ Cloudjumper said while keeping his face straight, Cloudjumper never really showed any feelings, it was hard to read his thoughts like this.

 _'I never saw a Stormcutter intire live untill I met you.'_ Toothless said, understanding.

 _'There aren't many Stormcutters left. The last few are probaly in the far north...'_

 _'Me and Mistrunner on one night were flying around over the sea's, untill we saw a viking ship it was big, with much weapons and armed vikings. We as still hunting dragons, attacked the ship. It was harder then we thought. I was taking the left side, she did the right.'_

 _'But there was one viking, who we couldn't defeat. Hiccups father...'_ Cloudjumper looked to Hiccup who sat on a rock, drawing in the sand waiting for the dragons to be ready to go.

 _'We thought all the weapons were down and we could destroy the ship without any danger but of all sudden the viking had a spear. Mistrunner had just dodged a meaningless sword. Stoick trew the spear right into her heart...'_ Cloudjumper said his voice was more quiet then first. Toothless looked to the water in compassion.

 _'I could catch her before she fell out the skies, I flew back to this island and tried to save her. She passed away before I could bring her water... I flew back in anger like a mad person, but the ship was gone already. I starved for days, untill I found the bewilderbeasts' nest were I could stay.'_

 _'One night I flew away a pretty long distance and I found Berk, I spotted Stoick and I was in for revenge. He took everything I had from me, I wanted to make it even so I took Valka with me, not only for Revenge but it was like I looked into a mirror, she was like me, none there understood her, neither did any dragon to me. She felt so heartbroken, seeing dragons being killed...'_

Toothless looked to the heartbroken Stormcutter and suddenly hugged him. Hiccup looked to the dragons and smiled.

 _'I just keep thinking that u were the first.'_ Toothless said, wandering in his thoughts.

 _'With what?'_ Cloudjumper asked, not fully understanding.

 _'Being friends with a vikings, the first dragon to accept a viking for a ride, the first dragon to actually care.'_

Cloudjumper thought about this.

 _'The night I took Valka, I did not feel any compassion for Stoick, not even for his cries. The only thing I felt was that I avanged Mistrunner, I doubted to get back and take Hiccup aswell, he did not see me as a dragon but as a nice creature, but I couldn't because more vikings came to the house...'_ Cloudjumper looked back, his head turning 180 degrees, watching Hiccup adding this island to his map.

' _Hiccup is diffrent.'_ Toothless said, turning around and sitting there. Cloudjumper followed his move.

Hiccup now noticed them staring at him.

 _'Lets keep staring at him, he will get uncomfortable.'_ Toothless said, enjoying this moment with the Stormcutter.

Cloudjumper made his eyes wide, his yellow eyes creeping into Hiccups, Toothless watched the stormcutter fast while looking back to Hiccup.

 _'_ Ehh...' Hiccup laid down his pencil and sat on the ground with legs crossed.

'Okay thats enough!'

' _Keep staring.'_ Cloudjumper said, enjoying it aswell.

 _'Look how uncomfortable he gets.'_ Toothless laughed.

'Oh come one!' Hiccup said, standing up, walking towards the dragons.

' _This is priceless._ ' Toothless said.

 _'Agreed.'_ Cloudjumper nodded.

'Lets just get back to Berk already.' Hiccup said, climbing on Toothless.

They flew a long distance in the dark, stars shining bright on the evening. They landed infront of their house.

 _'I need to get something first.'_ Cloudjumper said, flying off.

Hiccup and Toothless got in, Valka stood in the kitchen, cutting some fish slowly, Stoick laid in his chair asleep and Skulcrusher laid by the fire, snoring just like Stoick.

Hiccup and Toothless started teasing eachother, Hiccup laying on Toothless belly playfully.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Hiccup opened, Cloudjumper stood there, tilting his head, carrying something between his two wings. Hiccup invited him to come in.

Cloudjumper sat down, behind Valka's back, who tried to ignore him.

He suddenly grabbed the item what he hid between his two wings and laid it behind her back. Toothless and Hiccup looked to them with curiousity.

It was a single boot Cloudjumper had brought.

Cloudjumper made a low noise, trying to get Valka's gaze. She ignored.

Toothless sometimes saw the same behaveior from Cloudjumper, if he wanted to play, he ignored.

Cloudjumper purred low.

'What is it?' Valka asked pissed.

Cloudjumper purred once, Valka turned around, meeting his guilty eyes. He nudged his eyes to the boot. Valka's eyes widend.

'After twenty years u still kept it?' She asked suprised, remembering Valka gave her old boot to Cloudjumper when she made her own new ones out of dragon scales.

He winked, meaning a yes.

Valka ran up to Cloudjumper and hugged him. Cloudjumpers eyes softend. He folded his wings gently around her fragile body.

'Happy snoggletog everyone!' Hiccup cheered, Toothless roaring happy.

'Wha-what?' Stoick shot up in his chair, waking.

Skullcrusher woke aswell.

 _'Time already?'_

Cloudjumper and Valka stared in eachothers eyes.

'Happy Snoggletog.' They both thought, knowing eachothers thoughts.

 **-The end-**

 **Thanks for reading! Small story I know...**

 **Please review!**

 **Im Hive the Fox, Peace out!**


End file.
